cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Green team history
The events, alliances, senators, and other notable nations are listed below. = History = On January 14th, 2006, the Imperial Nations Coalition (INC) was formed on the green sphere and soon became the #1 alliance. Following the GATO-INC War (late january) INC fell apart and many nations in green ended up being part of Global Alliance and Treaty Organization (GATO) until they left green and their other major sphere red to go to brown. This left green devoid of any major alliance. Fears of making GATO believe that a new INC was forming caused no alliance to become officially sanctioned in green. After rumors of a GATO colony going to form in Green a need for an alliance that can be independent outside of the current New Pacific Order (NPO) and GATO power struggle the Green Protection Agency was formed on February 14th, 2006 by Phil Gaea. Growing diplomatic ties between NPO and GPA led to early conflicts with GATO and an eventual decision by GPA to enter into neutrality in order to avoid a major conflict and the GPA Declaration of Neutrality was born. The Green Cold War and Prodigal_Chieftain On March 1st, 2006 the Grand Global Alliance (GGA) was founded on green by Prodigal_Chieftain (P_C), Atherton and theblitz and would become sanctioned two weeks later. The first two moving from the Orange Defense Network (ODN). The Green Commonwealth of Utopian Nations (GCUN) was founded around the same time by Carops, Mariemaia Michalka, and UnitedAnarchists. Early threats of annexation of GCUN by GGA causes GPA to side against GGA and began what would be known later as the Green Cold War. Soon after there was an attempt at a semi-merger between GPA and GCUN called the Emerald Concord of Harmonic Organizations (ECHO). This was a super-treaty between the GPA and GCUN creating a new ruling body above the current alliances. During this time GGA had a strength advantage over GPA and P_C attempted to bring GGA to war against GPA. Due to strong ties between GPA and NPO, and NPO leader Ivan Moldalvi's hatred of P_C, Moldalvi stated he would aid GPA militarily and financially if GGA were to attack. Regardless there were still talks of mergers between GPA/ECHO and GGA, in order to finally make green a cohesive sphere because all others had one major alliance at the time (Brown was completely controlled by GATO, Red by the NPO, Purple by the Legion, Blue by the NAAC, and Orange by the ODN). Due to active recruting during the Green Cold War the three green sphere alliances' ranks had swelled and if either two of them had merged they could have challenged any other sanctioned alliance, if all three had merged they would have been the largest single alliance in the game. The desire for Green Power and the effort to regain the largest alliance title which had left Green with INC made these alliances very eager to find some kind of merge possible. But, sometime in April marked the collapse of GCUN (and ECHO with it). But in an continued effort to unite green the GGA and GPA then discussed a complete merge called the Confederation of Green Alliances (CGA) masterminded by GPA member Lord Mala. During this time P_C continued to try to urge Green Sphere into a single entity, first by providing Mary The Fantabulous (then president of GPA) with IRC logs which seemed to implicate NPO in an attempt to colonize Green team by destroying GGA and colonizing GPA. The term "neutral menace" was coined in these logs. Their validity was never confirmed. Then P_C threatened to issue his version of the Moldalvi Doctrine on green sphere and claimed Mary was Pro-NPO, he later apoligized for this. Mary also later stated that P_C threatened her with a coup, suggesting that there were GGA supporters within GPA, nothing ever came of this threat. This spends a couple of weeks going nowhere, as the two alliances follow too different a theology. Eventually, the GPA calls off negotiations and GGA and GPA decide to not attempt to merge again with Mala leaving to join GGA. Several months had past and now most sanctioned alliances allowed smaller alliances on their sphere and there was less of a demand for merger. Although P_C was continuing his volatile nature against GPA and would continue until his eventual coup and nation deletion in August, 2006. He returned in September to be stripped of his titl.e in GGA and eventually perma-banned from CN (although he remained a forum mod under a pseudonym for long after) Late-2006 - More Green Alliances Due to the nature of P_C and the continuing diplomatic efforts of GPA, various alliances made announcements recognizing the GPA as the Official Green Alliance, such as Legion, NPO, and GATO. Sometime before The Second Artic War (of late May 2006) the GPA became a sanctioned alliance. On May 4th, 2006, Independence Council was set up as a Defense Pact including United Civilized States (UCS) and GGA and was pushed by P_C as a way to oppose NPO. They were joined in their pact by ODN and LUE. The failed attempts at getting GPA and GATO on board and the mockery by NPO led to the departure of ODN and LUE and the collapse of the pact. Due to the actions of P_C about 30 members leave GGA and found the Coalition of Green States (CGS) (later CDS) on July 8th. On July 12th, 2006, following the collapse of their former alliance GIOC, Egore and Peeko founded the Viridian Entente (VE). Around the same time, Entente of the Sun (EoTS) was founded by St. Jimmy and DarthJared Less then a week went by and the Great War broke out. VE remained neutral while GGA fought for the CoaLUEtion. GGA (read: P_C) tried to pull GPA into war against the orders in exchange for recognition, but Mary refused to propose it for a vote due to the conflict it had with the GPA charter. A small alliance named Emerald Council merged into VE in mid-August although only contributed in a minor amount. In early September the Pact of Viridian Protection was offered to GPA, it was a unilateral defense pact but the GPA feared it would be non-neutral to accept and turned down the offer. On September 2nd, Confederacy of Independent States (CIS) was formed by KasMage (then of GATO) and Zocane (then of CDS). September 10th was the ratification of the For the Love of God Think of the Children (FTLOGTOTC) agreement which the major green alliances all signed onto. On September 13th, /b/ was formed as another neutral alliance based from the 4chan message board. Around the same time, Grämlins was founded On September 29th, P_C was ousted by his government when he was trying to recruit allies to fight against the orders once again http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=26869&hl=. A week later, Bilrow announced a GGA-NPO Mutual Defense Pact with NPO stating that their only problem with GGA was P_C. Soon after P_C got himself banned from the forums after his final post. In mid-October VE signed a Mutual Defense Pact with NPO a future ally the World Unity Treaty (WUT). Another offer of a Unilateral Defense Pact by VE fails to pass in the GPA in late November. On December 4th, 2006. United Green was enacted as a MADP between GGA, VE, and CIS, and along with GPA and \b\ signed the Green Sanctions Treaty and The Free Green Treaty http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=36477&hl=. On the 15th The Initiative was born from the World Unity Treaty, including >_<, FAN, GOONS, NPO, NpO, TOP and the green alliances VE, GGA, and CIS. The 20th was the enactment of the GPA /b/ Friendship Treaty, and on the 24th the Green Sanctions Treaty v.2 and was signed by GGA, VE, \b\ and GPA. Early-2007 - GWII/III, Civil War, and a Shake-up January 9th, 2007 was the beginning of Great War 2 in which GGA, VE, and CIS fought for the Initiative, with \b\ and GPA remaining neutral. On February 16th, Shay (then GPA president), Reyne , Bustylarue, and Mike Sierra leave GPA to found Old Guard (OG) leaving the GPA to rebuild it's government On January 19th, Argonaut (Argo) was founded by Chef_Raekwon and Truhijo. On March 12th, Bush_84 and Micro Miner founded Sparta March 19th, Great War 3 began with GGA, VE, and CIS fighting for the Initiative, and Grämlins and /b/ fighting for Aegis Then the events that would lead to the Green Civil War began. On March 30th, 2007, /b/ disbands and many of it's members go to the newly founded Northern Treaty Organization (NTO) was founded by Mayuri-Sama. On April 9th, VE left The Initiative. On May 4th, CIS was removed from The Initiative. May 6th, The Sphere of Win Treaty was signed by Argo, CIS, EoTS, Grämlins, GGA, GPA, NTO, OG, and VE. On May 12th, VE created the Obsidian Entente on black team and GOONS demanded they leave, which they did, to aqua team. This caused an increased in tensions between the two alliances. Also on May 12th, Emperor Zhaan and mglockwo founded Global United Nations (GUN) receiving some former members of the Green Roman Commonwealth (GRC). At 11:27PM on the 24th May, VE announce the signing of The Green Solidarity Act between VE, NTO and Grämlins. This act affirms the commitment of all the signatories to defend the others both with military and economic means if any alliance is threatened either to move from the Green Sphere, or to dissolve. Just 8 minutes later, GGA issued a Declaration of War against the three alliances, demanding they leave the green team http://z15.invisionfree.com/Cyber_Nations/index.php?showtopic=70166. \m/, MDC, Genmay, GOONS, FAN and NPO joined against CIS, NTO and VE. The Green Civil War has begun. Although it wouldn't last long, the following night, CIS surrenders and moves to the white sphere, VE disbands, and NTO surrenders and agrees to leave the green sphere (they would eventually become a brown team alliance). After the disbandment of VE, Free Quebec of VE would continue to hold the senate seat and gain more votes while sanctioning GGA leadership and random members for several days until she deleted her nation. Summer 2007 - FAN and the end of the Initiative On June 18th, VietFAN begins, GGA would fight alongside The Initiative. In Early July, EoTS merged with Guns of Glory (GoG) and None to for Entente of the Rising Sun (EoTRS), at that time they also moved off of green. On July 29th, Bilrow of GGA issued The Doctrine that is the Dilber/Bilrow Love Child in order to ensure that sanctioning in green sphere was kept in safe hands (those hands belonging to GPA, and GGA themselves). This was needed due to the \b\ sanctions during GWIII and the VE sanctioning during the Green Civil War as well as Free Quebec's sanctioning following the disbandment of VE. Kristin Marie, then president of GPA had previously given permission to Argo to run a senator, which GGA denied through the Doctrine. The Doctrine places restrictions on all other green alliances besides GPA on the senate. Specifically, a nation that is not GPA or GGA is not allowed to receive more then 20 senate votes, if they do, they will be attacked by GGA. On August 15th, Sparta moved off of green team to pink team after discussions with Bilrow regarding the Doctrine. On August 18th, GGA withdraws from The Initiative. On September 9th, GGA enters a state of War with GOONS, and joined former WUT members NPO, MDC, and MCXA on the side that would be called ~. On September 17, Egore reforms VE and joins with GGA on the side of ~ against the Unjust Path. The agreement to end hostilities between VE and GGA demand that VE have no more then 50% of their alliance on green On September 23rd, VietFAN officially ends and GGA and FAN have peace. = Timeline = Date Event 14-January 2006 INC founded in the green sphere and quickly became the #1 alliance. 30-January 2006 INC Disbanded leaving the Green sphere without an "Official Alliance". 5-February 2006 Start of First Polar War 14-February 2006 GPA was founded by Phil Gaea who was our first President 17 February 2006 Start of the Citris War (NPO vs ODN). ODN refugees rush to Green. 23-February 2006 First GPA charter Formed and Posted on official green forum. 25-February 2006 GPA Offsite forum made. Phil Gaea is owner. 1-March, 2006 GGA Founded by Prodigal_Chieftain, Emperor. Green Cold War starts. Date* GPA initially sides with GCUN in the face of threats of annexation by the GGA. Date* GPA and GCUN discuss a semi-merger plan called the Emerald Concord of Harmonic Organizations (ECHO). This was a super-treaty between the GPA and GCUN creating a new ruling body above the current alliances. Date* GGA refused admittance into ECHO by both the GPA Security Council (Failed Vote), and the GCUN. Date* Mariemaia Michalka (No longer Playing) of the GCN single-handedly destroys and cancels ECHO. Date* The GCN then proceeds to shrink and disbanded shortly afterwards. Date* The GGA and GPA then discuss a complete merge called the Confederation of Green Alliances (CGA) masterminded by GPA member Lord Mala. This spends a couple of weeks going nowhere, as the two alliances follow too different a theology. Date* Eventually the GPA, in frustration, calls the CGA off. The GPA and GGA agree not to try to m-word. Date** Lord Mala (the Leading pro-merging Voice in the GPA) joins the GGA. 22-May, 2006 Start of Second Arctic War (NPO vs. NAAC). 7-June 2006 GPA Masked as a Sanctioned Alliance. 28-June 2006 Press Secretary Post created. 6-July 2006 GGA exodus, CDS formed. 15-July, 2006 Start of Great War 1] 19-September 2006 The "Pact of Viridian Protection" fails to pass the GPA Security Council. 19-October 2006 VE no longer Neutral Source 17-September 2006 Mary the Fantabulous leaves the GPA 10-September 2006 "For the Love of God Think of the Children Convention" 30-September 2006 Viceä steps down as a CN forum Moderator. 30-September 2006 P_C Kicked from GGA & banned from CN. 11-November 2006 Declaration of Neutrality v2.0 Ratified 30-November 2006 The "Unilateral Defense Pact" with VE fails the Security Council. 5-December 2006 Green Sanctions Treaty Enacted. 24-December 2006 Green Sanctions Treaty v.2 Enacted. 9-January 2007 Start of Great War 2 18-January 2007 Declaration of Sovereignty of the GPA ratified. 16-February 2007 OG Created 7-March 2007 New Charter for the GPA Ratified. 19-March 2007 Start of Great War 3 22-March 2007 GPA Withdraws from the FTLOGTOTC Treaty. 18-June 2007 Fan vs. Initiative War. * Date lost. = Alliances = *Current alliances of the Green team: **Sanctioned alliances ***Viridian Entente (2nd) ***Grand Global Alliance **Unsanctioned alliances ***Andromeda ***Basketball Ninjas ***The Confederacy of Green Nations ***Economic Unified Federation of Nations (EUFN) ***Green Protection Agency ***Green Room Revolution ***Jade Confederacy ***The Jedi Order ***Pandemic ***Star Wars Republic Alliance ***The Flying Ferrets ***Malachite Empire ***The Righteous Fist (Green/Black Alliance) *Former alliances **Former sanctioned alliances ***Viridian Entente (Disbanded: Green Civil War) **Former unsanctioned alliances ***A More Peaceful World ***Alliance of Bork (Disbanded) ***/b/ (Disbanded: Great War III) ***Confederacy of Independent States (Moved off green: Green Civil War) ***Confederacy of Rich Respected Nations (Disbanded) ***Coalition of Green States (Moved off green) ***Divinus Potestas ***The Grämlins (Moved off Green) ***Green Commonwealth of Utopian Nations (Disbanded) ***Entente of the Sun (Merged off of green) ***Imperial Nations Coalition (Disbanded) ***Local Shrubbery Union ***Northern Treaty Organization (Moved off green: Green Civil War) ***Old Guard (Moved off green) ***Sparta (Moved off green) ***Staredit Network ***Turquoise alliance of awesome ***Ze Green Lights ***o7(Moved off Green) ***Global United Nations(Moved off Green) = Notable rulers = Some rulers had a major impact on the events on the Green team: * Angevin (GPA) * ALdbeign (GGA) * BearerofTruth (GGA) * benfinan (GPA) * Bilrow (GGA) * Cornelius (VE) * Egore (VE) * El_Bruc (GPA) * Emperor Fu (GPA) * Emperor Lester II (GGA) * Jonathan Brookbank (GGA) * KasMage (CIS/VE) * King IB (VE) * Kevanovia (CIS/VE) * Kevin_The_Great (GGA) * Kristian Marie (GPA) * Lord Mala (GPA/GGA) * Mason11987 (GPA) * Mary_The_Fantabulous (GPA) * Prodigal_Chieftain (GGA) * Peeko (VE) * Sir Kyber (VE) * Spakistan (CIS) * Ramsing (GPA) * United Blobs (GPA) * Vicea (GPA) = Senators = Those who have served on the Green team senate are listed below (Bold = current senators): *Applemonster (VE) *Bilrow (GGA) *Bustylarue (GPA) *Egore (VE) *Emperor Fu (GPA) *Emperor Lester II (GGA) *FallenFighter (GGA) *'Forsberg (VE)' *Free Quebec (VE) *Kristin Marie (GPA) *Machi (GPA) *'Patjenn (GPA)' *Rifat the Bangali (GGA) *'scotchwithrocks' *United Blobs (GPA) category:Team-specific history category:Green team